This invention presents a new type of locking mechanism for the temporary office partitions known as "office panel systems". As is known, sections of these office panels are configured in open office areas to create cubicles or private work spaces by dividing the greater work area into smaller sections. At the same time, these panels provide temporary, non-fixed walls for improved visual and acoustic privacy, as well as for the mounting of cabinets and work surfaces.
While office partition panels have been well known in the art, there has been no known office partition panel system which provides for rapid and effective engagement and disengagement of the panels without the use of tools.